Plants vs. Zombies: The Final War/Plants
These are the plants in Plants vs. Zombies: The Final War Prologue Special: This plant has no special ability. |description = Peashooter feels as though he's the only one that's 'resisting' against the zombies, you know?.}} Special: This plant has no special ability. |description = Sunflower constantly brags about her social media. She can't spend a conversation with someone without mentioning it.}} Special: This plant has no special ability. |description = Wall-Nut is a simple nut. He gets up, eats some oat-meal, clocks in, and gets nibbled on.}} Special: This plant has no special ability. |description = "What's it like exploding? Heh. Oh, the things you sprouts may not know".}} Chapter 1: The Surge Has Commenced! Special: Shots ricochet off of another zombie. |description = "Are you afraid of lightning? Well, sorry to say this, but you got to ZAP out of it."}} Special: Zombies that are defeated on a tile make a electric fence on that tile |description = There's just no way of stopping them from doing the things they love. They're little balls of energy.}} Special: This plant has no special ability. |description = Repeater hasn't been born well. He has been tested on, and they found out he has "Repetitive Syndrome."}} Special: Can hit up to a maximum of 3 targets, and back. |description = Bloomerang thinks he was BORN to be in Australian descent. His new hobbies are kangaroo wrestling, touching sting rays, and listening to Bob Barley in his room.}} Special: All lobs go over gravestones. |description = A master kata-pulter, Cabbage-Pult has studied for YEARS, just to achieve one Pea H.D. All of the pults look up to him.}} Special: Shots may electrocute zombies |description = If you hooked Electric Pea to a generator, then powered it up, this could light up a whole city.}} Chapter 2: The Cold Shoulder Special: Slows zombies down on impact. |description = She actually loves zombies. She hates it when she is forced to hit them. She can tell the zombies love her too, because they always look at her with a frozen stare. }} Special: Storms may bounce zombies back. |description = Don't mess with her when she's mad. She'll really get stormy on you. }} Special: Deals damage to zombies all around it. |description = People thought he got extinct years and years ago. But let's be fair...all species of Woolly Mammoth don't need to be extinct. Don't be such a stereotype }} Special: Heats up your plants and melts ice. |description = All the plants gather around to witness the magnificent Hot Potato. The ladies love em', the men love to be like em'. Everyone wishes to be a hot potato someday. }} Special: Attacks above or behind |description = He might've lost a tooth or two, but that doesn't mean he won't quit the dream he always wanted since he was just a sprout...life insurance.}} Special: This plant has no special ability. |description = Being three peas in a pod, they try their hardest to peas the crowd by giving their all and eating right. }} Special: Freezes a zombie temporarily when stepped on. |description = He once got the job as a cop. He didn't like it because he was saving the town, no. He liked it because he got the chance to say "FREEZE!" }} Chapter 3: Hobbit Habits Special: Lasts temporarily. |description = Local tales say, that when you get this mushroom angry, he'll blow your house down. Let's just say, it's a risky process to actually take. }} Special: Slowly gets bigger, which it gives you more sun. |description = Sun-Shroom is the queen of irony. You'd expect her to love bouncing in bouncy houses and watch My Little Horse-Tail, but no. She is very goth on the inside, and loves rocking out with her goth shrooms'. }} Special: Its attacks penetrate through all shields. |description = Being in the forest all his life since he was a fun-kid, he has no idea what a shower is, or as a matter of fact, what water is. }} Special: Zombies that are defeated by this may become a Puff-Shroom. |description = Pult-Shroom has been a rookie at pulting for years, but she thinks she finally knows the ropes to successfully cata-pulting Puff-Shrooms }} Special: Creates Puff-Shrooms around it. |description = She doesn't like other plants surrounding her. She was born and raised with Puff-Shrooms, and that's how the spore-y goes.}} Special: Slices the zombie close to it, then falls asleep. |description = He thinks he has mastered the amazing sport of ninja sword-ing, and he likes to brag it to other people. He actually believes it's a real sport. }} Special: Plants in their lane attacks with their health instead of their attack. |description = Despite being a emo prince, he really spends most of his time coding in his bedroom. He loves changing games by finding some upcoming features and showing them on MeTube. }} Chapter 4: Water We Waiting For? Special: Plants can now be planted on water. |description = Lily Pad can be a pretty chill and relaxed pad most of the time, but boy, you don't want to get on his bad side. He's got a long list of torture instruments, so you'd best stay away. }} Special: Sends a zombie underwater temporarily |description = Tangle Kelp is lonely. He looks out for others, even though others don't look out for him. That's why he wants to bring the zombies down under, to show them how he really feels in this situation. }} Special: Damages zombies that step on it |description = Spikeweed isn't as sharp as he looks. He tries his best in getting in Pea H.D, but he always ends up getting stabbed in the back. }} Special: Spikes could also go through zombies and can hit above-ground zombies. |description = Cattail knows she's a cat. She uses a litter box for Pete's sake. But she also wants to be what she wants to be. And that is a dog. Yeah, what a waste of valuable make-up time. }} Special: Sets fire to all zombies in its lane. |description = Jalapeno just couldn't take the humiliation, and the major loss of dignity. It is now, that he realized, he just got burned. }} Special: Takes health from all zombies. |description = In Gingitsu, Sworange was taught to be prepared for everything, even zombie apocalypses. No one believed it would happen, but irony gets the best of us. }} Special: A zombie of choice can be set on fire, but this recharges for a long time. |description = Lycharm thinks he's as cool as a cucumber. After all, he's got that signature cute-boy hair. But deep down, he loves his lovers, even the unattractive, and undead ones, and engulfs them with love. }} Chapter 5: Deep Sea Doofuses Special: Provides oxygen for plants. |description = She is the official lifeguard of the year, three times in a row. But she never understood how anything but bubbles could help plants breath. After all, she always thought plants were supposed to be watered a day. }} Special: A Puff-Shroom that can be planted underwater. |description = Watercress believes he's very, VERY original. But, his friends tell him to say that to his mushroom cousin. He doesn't like to talk about it, now. }} Special: Tap to change the arc' s radius. |description = "Take that, sushi knives! You' ll never cut my shurikens" she says, even if Sushiman Zombies don' t exist. }} Special: Can be planted above or under water. |description = No one really understands Sea-Shroom. Not because he obviously he's a aquatic mushroom that metaphorically and literally lives underwater, but what's the main concern, is what is UNDER water. Tentacles? spores? a hidden box of Pot-emon cards? }} Special: Tap on a zombie to send a banana that locks on. |description = Banana Launcher doesn't need to go to a therapist, convince him that he's sane, and figure it out HIMSELF, to know one thing. He's completely BANANAS! }} Special: Rushes out the lane, dealing damage to zombies on the way. |description = Guacodile never really understood the things in life. Such as, scoring less points in golf to win, or how bubbles keep plants from drowning. But what really got him is the fact that he lives underwater, yet is a relative to the crocodile. Now that's just out-right out of place. }} Special: Explodes when eaten. |description = A thing to note: Mine-Cone is a really nice guy for a explosive weapon. He likes chess, he plays soccer every week, but, oh boy, you do NOT want to be a zombie, especially when you bite him. That's when he blows his top, literally. }} Chapter 6: One Big Brain for Zombie Kind